Nowadays, with the rapid development of science and technology, facial information collection technology has been widely used in the face unlocking of smart phones. Facial information collection technology is a technology for collecting facial information based on the unique feature of human's face. At present, the process for collecting the facial information generally includes: activating a facial information collection apparatus, aligning a face of a user to the facial information collection apparatus, and collecting the facial information of the user by the facial information collection apparatus.